1. Technical Field
This device relates to conversion kits for semiautomatic weapons of the type that have a relative compact overall size and use 0.9 mm caliber ammunition to be converted for the use of typically 0.22 caliber ammunition.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of modified bolts and barrel assemblies to convert large caliber weapons to small caliber ammunition, such as 0.9 mm to 0.22. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,071 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,192 and a conversion kit for an Uzi carbine (IMI-Israel 00020).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,071 a conversion kit is disclosed wherein the barrel, bolt and operation slide and magazine are replaced by modified ones utilizing a converted standard slide by cutting off the weighted forward end portion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,192 a firearm for firing different caliber ammunition utilizes multiple barrel parts and inserts so that a variety of different size ammunition can be fired utilizing the same basic gun.
In the IMI-Israel 00020 conversion kit, the instruction manual discloses a 0.22 caliber conversion kit comprising a 0.22 caliber barrel, a bolt housing and striker assembly, and a 0.22 caliber magazine assembly. The bolt and striker assembly have a fixed bolt housing with a reciprocating striker bolt movably positioned therein for converting Uzi carbines or the like for use with 0.22 caliber ammunition.